Forever And Always
by WilaraLuv666
Summary: Sequel to True Love Is Hard To Find. Some people from Chloe's past turn up and put her budding relationship with Clark in jeopardy. Pete starts feeling something new for a certain Smallville sweetheart-she gets around, doesn't she? Chapter 5 up.
1. Deja Vu

It is highly recommended you read "True Love Is Hard To Find" before this. You don't have to, but it will make absolutely no sense if you don't.  
  
Note that I wrote this before "Rogue", I know that kinda blew apart the whole "Chloe doesn't cry" thing, but I'm not going for canon so…  
  
The POV is going to switch back and forth a lot; the name before a section will show who's POV it's in.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~Clark~  
  
I banged on the door as hard as I could without putting a hole through it.  
  
"Chloe! Open the door!"  
  
"Go away!" came the muffled voice from inside.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on. I know I didn't do anything this time," I called back. "Please, open the door."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Just as I raised my fist to knock on the door again, it swung wide open, and she stepped out. My heart started pounding in my chest at the sight of her. Once I regained control, I got a closer look at her face. The world really is turning around. Chloe doesn't cry, and if she does, she would never let anybody know it. But she's standing here in front of me, red- faced and wiping her eyes. And all I can do is question her about last night. What a fool I am.  
  
"What happened last night? I was so worried. After Lana fell, I turned around and you were gone then I couldn't find you anywhere."  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
He's too hopelessly sweet. I was upset, sure, but I still had no good reason to leave him last night. And now here he is on my doorstep, telling me how worried he was when I left. I don't deserve him. Now I'm lying to him with isn't even a straight answer.  
  
"I wanted to find Pete, but I didn't know where he was, so I just went home."  
  
Tell him the truth. Tell him you were being your usual cynical and insecure self. Tell him you know you can never compare to the homecoming queen. You know exactly what he'll say, and you so desperately need him to reassure you now, because you're still being your usual cynical and insecure self. But I know I'll never tell him what I was really thinking last night.  
  
Tell him something!  
  
  
  
~Clark~  
  
"I was really confused about some stuff, and I really didn't want to stick around after Lana fell."  
  
That's the best she can come up with? This is Chloe; she can talk her way out of anything. What's going on?  
  
"Tell me the truth, Chloe."  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
He always could see right through me. So just tell him, before you go crazy again.  
  
"I--When Joe showed up, I started with that whole self-doubt thing again. And then when Lana fell, it just completely took me over when you went running to her so fast. I couldn't handle it, so I just took off." I said it as fast as I could because I knew if I didn't, I wouldn't finish, chicken shit that I am.  
  
So now he's gonna sit there for an hour before he says anything like always.  
  
  
  
~Clark~  
  
"........."  
  
How could she think that after all we've been through this past week?  
  
"Chloe, you have to know I don't care about Lana anymore. I mean, of course I care about her, but not that way."  
  
That way? Increase your vocabulary, Clark.  
  
"I don't think I ever really did. I just kind of.........subconsciously hid behind Lana because I didn't want to admit how I felt for you."  
  
  
  
~Pete~  
  
I don't know what I expected to find when I showed up at Chloe's, but it definitely wasn't those two standing on the doorstep liplocked. They don't even know I'm standing here. This'll be fun.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?"  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
"Pete!"  
  
Why do people keep doing that to me every time I finally get the nerve to kiss him?  
  
  
  
~Pete~  
  
"Sorry to cut short this week's episode of Dawson's Creek, but I wanted to see how you were after last night. Must be pretty good from what I just saw. So let me in and I'll leave you alone again."  
  
I waited for Chloe to open the door, and as I walked in, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her. I figured I was imagining it then. I do that a lot with her.  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
Pete, axe, death.........grr. He had to show up just then, didn't he? But somehow I don't care so much this time. This time when Clark's holding my hand, Lana isn't going suddenly come running over and fall and ruin things.  
  
  
  
~Lana~  
  
I took a really bad fall last night. I shouldn't be caring so much about other people right now. But after Clark told me what happened last night, I was pretty sure I understood Chloe's reasons for leaving. I guess you could call it a girl's intuition. I just wanted to talk to her. I know we aren't exactly friends or anything, but there's one major thing we have in common, and that's Clark. We both know how hopelessly cute he is when he smiles. And how sweet and understanding he is, like no other guy can be......... But that's not the point. I have to forget that, because I know he loves Chloe. And he deserves to be happy. Besides, I'm back with Whitney now, so.........I still don't know why I ever told Clark that, but Whitney makes me feel safe. And he's always there when I need him. I think he might even know he's always going to be second best, but if he can accept that, I'm not going to run to change anything.........  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Leave it to thoughts of Clark to find me on the ground looking up at.........Clark?  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
Can you say deja vu? I kiss Clark, some obnoxious football player interrupts, Lana comes running and falls, Clark goes running to her. Are we destined to go on like this forever? Did I commit some horrible, unforgivable sin in a past life to deserve this?  
  
  
  
~Lana~  
  
"Lana, are you ok?"  
  
He's too hoplessly sweet. I hope Chloe knows what she has.........think about something other than Clark for once; it's not happening!  
  
"I'm fine, but we really have to quit meeting like this."  
  
He's smiling that smile. THAT smile. How did I let such an amazing guy get away? Oh, God. Stop it!  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
I guess I should go over there and pretend I'm worried about Lana. If Pete doesn't knock me down first. Damn! I barely even saw him go by.  
  
  
  
~Pete~  
  
"Lana, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Pete. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Good. I mean--God, Chloe, don't fall over."  
  
Leave it to Chloe to provide me with the perfect cover.  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
Again, Pete, axe, death.  
  
"It's your fault I was falling over!"  
  
"Sorry. What, is it that time of month or something?"  
  
"Why is that any of your business?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"You--you--sometimes I want to hurt you so bad."  
  
"Whatever. Think we should focus here? You know, beautiful girl got hurt.........does that not matter?"  
  
"I'm fine. But thanks, Pete," she says. Why is she so sweet all the time? It makes me hate her all the more and makes it hard to hate her at the same time. But I guess I don't have much of a reason to hate her anymore.  
  
And what's up with Pete?  
  
Why me?  
  
  
  
~Clark~  
  
Alright, what's going on? I usually can sense tension easily, but the air could be cut with a knife right now. And it's not coming from Chloe's insecurity. It's definitely Pete, but why? Wait a second.........he looks like I did about a week ago, when everything started going on with Chloe. He's shifting around a lot, he's got that restless look in his eyes, and I can almost see him sweating. Pete.........  
  
"Chloe, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
"Sure."  
  
Clark grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Lana and Pete.  
  
"Did you catch that, or was it just me?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "I saw it."  
  
"So what are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll have to figure out something," I replied, glancing over at Lana and Pete. Pete was actually not talking. Something had to be done. 


	2. Heat Of The Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Chloe, Clark, Pete, Lana, or Whitney. But you knew that. I only wish every second of every day that I could own Clark.  
  
A/N: I'm gonna mention this even though nobody's actually read it as far as I know; the original copy of this chapter was written at 5 in the morning when I was suffering from caffeine withdrawal and hadn't slept at all; reading back over it, I determined the end was a bit lacking, if not all of it, so I did some revisions. It should be much better; when I fixed it it was only 4 in the morning without sleep, and I had just chain-drank about 5 cans of Coke; I had to run to the bathroom about half-way through, but...  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
"Everything's set, right?" I asked as I climbed the stairs up into Clark's "Fortress Of Solitude".  
  
"Absolutely," he smiled. I prayed he didn't do that so much once Lana and Pete showed up; I found it hard to stand when he smiled like that, let alone try to concentrate on getting the homecoming queen to break up with her long-time boyfriend-again-and move on to one of my best friends who isn't exactly football-star-who-everyone-loves material. I'll have to work with him on that.  
  
I kind of stood there awkwardly for a second, unsure of what to do; I still wasn't completely positive that we were exactly in couple status yet. My uncertainty immediately turned to pure unbridled bliss when he wrapped his strong arms around my waist slowly and rested his head on my shoulder, his face only inches from mine. I settled against him perfectly.  
  
It felt too perfect to be real. I was very much wrapped up in the moment, but it ended too quickly when Clark claimed someone was coming. I didn't hear anything, but either way, I stepped out of the barn and around the corner before Lana walked past and went in, almost seeing me. I instantly felt pangs of jealousy at the thought of this girl whom Clark had supposedly been madly in love with until barely a week ago being up there alone with him while I stood out here freezing my ass off. I shivered, and it must have been noticeable, because Clark's jacket dropped to the ground behind me seconds later. I smiled as I put it over my shoulders; whoever said chivalry was dead must have desperately needed Clark Kent in their life. Looking up, I was puzzled; he couldn't possibly have seen me unless he could see through walls, and that wasn't happening anytime soon.  
  
But I didn't have time to think about it, as Pete passed by and entered the barn just then. I followed and waited a minute as Pete was greeted, then Clark said, "I don't know why Chloe's not here yet," loud enough for me to hear. That was my cue.  
  
As I walked in, I said, "Chloe is here yet," and smiled. Pete and Lana turned towards me. Clark made motions behind their backs hurriedly. I wasn't sure what he meant until I realized I was still wearing his jacket. Oh, shit. Think, Chloe, think.  
  
"You left your jacket at my house yesterday. Thought you might want it," I said quickly, stopping directly in front of him, making a point of ignoring the others.  
  
"You're always thinking of other people," he murmured teasingly just as his lips met mine. I knew right about now, Pete was probably drooling, and Lana was wishing Whitney were here so she could easier pretend seeing Clark with me didn't bother her, just like they were supposed to.  
  
I never knew getting two people together could be so much fun, and I was sorry Pete had had to work on me and Clark without it, though I doubt Pete would find kissing Clark as enjoyable as I did, but you never know, right?  
  
Then Clark pulled me considerably closer to him and I ceased to think, forgetting the mission at hand.  
  
  
  
~Lana~  
  
Clark forgets his jacket and Chloe gives him a tongue bath. And I get to sit here and watch. What fun.  
  
Which is why I was thinking I could have kissed Pete when he leaned over and whispered, "I think they'd rather be alone. Want me to walk you home?"  
  
I didn't mean to sound so rude, but it came out with an edge. "I don't care if you walk me or not, I just wanna get out of here."  
  
Not a word was said on the walk across to my house. When we got there, Whitney was sitting on the porch steps waiting.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked bluntly.  
  
I glanced at Pete, who drew back slightly.  
  
"I was at Clark's," I answered, trying to keep my voice even.  
  
"You were at Clark's, of course," he echoed.  
  
"You don't own me, Whitney. I do have friends and a life that doesn't completely revolve around you."  
  
"I understand that, but it seems that lately, it does revolve around Clark," he said.  
  
"Uh, can I say something?" Pete cut in. "For one thing, I'm not sure Clark even knew we were there."  
  
"He was a little tied up," I couldn't help adding.  
  
"Yeah, tongue-tied," Pete grinned. I laughed, and Whitney looked at both of us, obviously confused.  
  
"Think we need to talk," he said.  
  
I quit laughing. "Yeah, we do. Can you wait for me inside? I'll be in in a minute."  
  
He didn't reply, just stood there.  
  
"Please, Whitney," I said. "Wait for me inside."  
  
Without a word, he turned on his heel and stalked inside, the door shutting heavily behind him. I turned to Pete.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home. And for defending me. And for making me laugh," I said. "Was that everything?"  
  
"No," he said. "You forgot lightening the mood in an awkward situation."  
  
"Right," I smiled. "Thank you."  
  
I don't know why, but I hugged him, all the while wishing he knew just how grateful I was.  
  
I know I wasn't expecting what came next. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Then he walked away quickly, leaving me with the feeling that that was...nice. Not magic, not amazing, not like all those things girls say when they're talking about guys in the bathroom between classes. The only way I could describe it was...nice. And suddenly dealing with Whitney didn't seem so bad.  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
  
I drew back, suddenly remembering Lana and Pete. They were gone. I laughed softly when Clark whispered, "I guess they didn't feel like waiting."  
  
"Would you?" I replied.  
  
"For you? Sure," he smiled.  
  
Sometimes Clark says some of the corniest things, but they're actually really sweet coming from him. Accompanied with that smile, I'm a lost cause.  
  
He dropped down on the floor of the barn, his legs stretched out in front of him, and leaned back on his hands. That's when I noticed the telescope.  
  
"Hey, maybe Pete walked with Lana," I said. "You can see her house from here, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, standing up and moving it a little. "Should be about...there."  
  
I bent and looked through it. The view was centered right on Lana's house. "You guess so accurately," I teased.  
  
"Anything interesting?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," I said.  
  
"Looking for someone?" came the voice from behind us.  
  
We both turned quickly to see Pete.  
  
"I--umm--"  
  
"We were just--"  
  
Pete stepped towards the telescope, and we both reached to move it. His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Exactly what did you see?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly what was there to see?" I replied.  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly. "Just that Whitney was there waiting when we showed up and--wait, how did you guys know I walked her?"  
  
"We guessed," Clark and I both said at the same time.  
  
"And why does it matter?" Pete said.  
  
"Honestly, your crush on Lana is fairly obvious," I told him. "Wanted to-uh- return the favor."  
  
"Oh," was all he said; he understood my reluctance to go into detail of exactly what the favor was in front of Clark.  
  
"You said Whitney was there?" I said, changing the subject. "Clark, can you...?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure," Clark said, moving the telescope again. I looked through and relayed what I saw.  
  
"Nothing yet. Oh wait, here comes Whitney. Lana's right behind him. Not a happy secne. I know they've fought a lot lately, but this looks like there's possibility of a second break-up here. Now Whitney's leaving to wreck another truck, and Lana's looking really depressed. Hey Pete, you might wanna--" I didn't finish. Pete was already gone when I turned around.  
  
"He's ahead of you for once," Clark said.  
  
Looking up at him, I thought I was beginning to understand why Lana and Whitney never seemed to be able keep their hands off each other.  
  
And why they broke up the first time. Whitney never stood a chance with Clark to compete with.  
  
"Only in one sense," I whispered, stepping closer to him.  
  
I lost myself in the moment. In his eyes, his smile, the feel of his lips brushing against mine, and finally in the sudden realization that I was actually standing here kissing Clark Kent. Again. That didn't happen to me. Having all your dreams come true was saved for...well, people like Lana and Whitney, not for me, the non-conformist/realist/cynic. But here I was with Clark.  
  
I kept thinking there had to be some kind of catch. Like I would be conditioned to only kiss him once a month or something. I couldn't have handled that after getting to kiss him once. Twice? Forget it. And those two times were just today. All the others only lasted maybe 2 seconds, but...  
  
Why was I thinking about this? I wondered what Clark was thinking while I was busily analyzing why I got to be the one to be with him. I pulled away, gently pushing against his chest.  
  
"What are you thinking right now?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"Right now? I'm wondering why you pulled away just to ask what I'm thinking," he said.  
  
"I'm serious. What are you thinking?"  
  
"You mean you wanna know what I think about when I'm kissing you," he said.  
  
"Yeah, basically," I smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about how fast this all happened. A week ago, I had no clue. And now..." he trailed off.  
  
"And now we're in a barn alternating between kissing and spying on our friends."  
  
"Right," he smiled again. "By the way, I was also wondering if you want your gum back."  
  
"Oh my God. I'm sorry I asked," I said. I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"So am I," he grinned, sitting back down and pulling me down with him.  
  
"And I thought you were different than most guys," I teased.  
  
"Oh, I am different," he replied, then stopped for a second. "In lots of ways. But I am still a boy."  
  
"No, you're not a boy. You're the only available man I know," I said, leaning in closer to him. This was getting interesting.  
  
"Available?" he said. "I knew there had to be a reason I like you so much."  
  
"I meant available to me. Don't get any ideas."  
  
"Oh, really. Who else would I be available to if not you?"  
  
I couldn't help but to test his reaction. "Lana," I said simply. He drew back a little.  
  
"Clark, relax. Why are you so tense all the time? I was just joking."  
  
"I know," he said. "I just wasn't expecting you to say that."  
  
I decided to change the subject. "Speaking of Lana, I wonder how Pete's doing."  
  
We looked at each other, then up at the telescope, then back at each other again.  
  
"I get to look this time," Clark said.  
  
"Don't count on it," I replied, jumping up.  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me down, then I managed to land back on him when I fell so he couldn't get up so easily. We both struggled to get up again, ending up lying side by side on the floor. He held me down next to him easily.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"No argument here," I answered, snuggling in closer next to him. I closed my eyes, having no intention of moving. After lying there another minute, I felt his lips pressed against mine again. I returned the kiss eagerly, wishing it could last forever. Maybe it would have, except Pete chose just then to make a rather loud entrance, followed by a thud and Pete saying, "Lana, are you alright?"  
  
Oh God, not again.  
  
But there was one major important difference this time. Clark wasn't going anywhere. He whispered in my ear, "Pretend you're asleep, see what they'll do."  
  
I obediently lay back down and moved in even closer against him and shut my eyes.  
  
A few seconds later, I felt warm breath on the back of my neck and Pete whispered, "Time to get up now Chloe, you've been caught."  
  
I ignored him and buried my head down into Clark's chest so Pete couldn't see me trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Chloe, get up now," he repeated. When I still didn't answer, he threw Clark's jacket, which I had dropped soon after I came in, over our heads. I lifted my head, and Clark smiled down at me. I kissed him softly, knowing Pete would pull the jacket off any second. I didn't really care much then.  
  
Then the jacket was gone, Pete was laughing hysterically, Clark was bright red, and Lana looked almost disappointed. God Lana, I know you like him, but what did you expect?  
  
"I'm gonna go," Lana said. I rolled my eyes. Does the girl honestly think she can run from everything?  
  
"I'll walk you," Pete said quickly. Yeah, Pete, walk Lana home and leave us alone again, good idea.  
  
"Leaving so soon? You just got here." I know, that was just a little crude, but I couldn't resist. I guess seeing the guy you like lying on the floor, curled up with another girl, one who in some sense or another is your friend, isn't any easier than watching your best friend whom you're secretly in love with drool over Ms. Perfect. But I won't cease to be repetitious; I couldn't resist.  
  
She stepped towards us. I almost enjoyed the fire in her eyes when she started to reply. "You really--"  
  
Pete cut her off, obviously wanting to avoid confrontation. "Let's just go, Lana."  
  
That sucked. Why did he have to do that? It was just getting good. She had a really good comeback, I know it; I genuinely wanted to hear it.  
  
I was almost shocked at myself, though I was loving it; for some reason, I was suddenly craving a fight desperately.  
  
When Clark asked, "Why exactly did you just try to pick a fight with Lana?", there was really only thing I could say without lying.  
  
"Heat of the moment, I guess."  
  
  
  
~Lana~  
  
I wanted to ask him why he did it, but I didn't. I kept hoping he would bring it up, but he didn't. No one was doing anything and the tension kept building. With the extra stress I was feeling from Chloe's comments back in the barn, it was incredibly nerve-wracking. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I just said it.  
  
"Pete, why did you kiss me?"  
  
He froze. "I don't know. I just kinda did it. Heat of the moment type of thing, I guess."  
  
"Really?" I asked. I wasn't so sure.  
  
He looked me straight in the eye. "No, not really. But I know you have enough trouble now trying to patch things up with Whitney and seeing Clark so happy with Chloe. I didn't want to add to it," he said, and walked away.  
  
~~~~  
  
R+R please, and I really need suggestions; I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this now. 


	3. Otherwise Occupied

~Pete~  
  
For two days, I avoided Lana, Lana avoided Chloe, and Clark and Chloe tried to make up for avoiding each other most of the last week by becoming surgically attached. I don't have anything against PDA's, but...  
  
So I was just a little against the idea when Clark suggested the three of us go to a movie Tuesday night.  
  
"You mean let's go sit in the theater and I can watch you guys make out, right?" I asked.  
  
Chloe giggled a little-not like her at all-and said something like, "That was the basic idea."  
  
I never miss the opportunity for a good joke. "Tight. Should be fun, let's go." So I trapped myself into going, great. ~~~  
  
Clark and Chloe might have actually seen 5 minutes of the movie before they went at it. I gave up trying to watch it when Chloe almost knocked my drink into my lap. I left when Lana and Whitney suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat behind us.  
  
~Lana~  
  
I didn't see Pete when we first came in. I assumed Clark and Chloe were alone.  
  
So I really felt bad when I saw him get up and leave.  
  
I told Whitney I was going to the bathroom and followed Pete out, catching up to him in the lobby.  
  
"Pete, wait," I called after him.  
  
He turned and said, "Wait for what? Wait for Whitney to come out here so you can hang on him some more?"  
  
"It wasn't like that at all," I said. "I didn't even know you were--"  
  
Whitney picked exactly the wrong time to come out. He always seemed to think he had to have his arm around me for some reason. I usually didn't mind, but Pete's feelings mattered to me. I shrugged him off, and I almost thought I saw Pete smile.  
  
~Chloe~  
  
When Pete got up to leave, Clark and I finally stopped for breath, and after we saw Lana follow him, I said, "Care to watch the drama unfold?"  
  
He grinned and got up without saying anything back. I was right behind him. We ran out, laughing and ignoring more than a few people who told us to shut up.  
  
~Whitney~  
  
Looked like a group was suddenly meeting up outside. Ross was first, then Lana left, and next thing I know, Kent and his new girlfriend are stumbling all over and being loud. I guessed that I was supposed to be next. I followed them out.  
  
(A/N: I don't know if I did good enough here in making Whitney sound like a total idiot. I tried, anyway.)  
  
~Chloe~  
  
We stopped and waited for Whitney to pass us and go up to Lana and show the possessive arm-wrap again.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going over there right about now?" Clark asked impatiently.  
  
"Not yet," I replied. "Just wait. Oh, this is good. Pete's making some progress if she's shrugging Whitney off because he's there."  
  
"Not that I care so much now," Clark said, "but why couldn't I ever make that much progress in 2 years and Pete's making it in 2 days?"  
  
"Because you never really tried, you just played your part of the sweet and sensitive guy friend. Maybe you played it too well and she thought you were gay or something," I said. "Plus fate decided you had to wait for me. Now, watch."  
  
Pete smiled, Lana blushed, and Whitney just stood there, like he was too stupid to catch the sparks flying between his girlfriend and the benchwarmer for his football team, which he probably was.  
  
"Okay, now. Follow my lead and don't say anything out of turn," I told him. "In order for a rescue in an awkward romantic situation to be successful, it has to be run by a woman, because we know this stuff a lot better than you do. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," he answered.  
  
"Good. Come on, let's do this."  
  
~Pete~  
  
I could literally feel the temperature in the room shooting past the boiling point. How lucky am I to have one of my best friends be Chloe Sullivan, she who sees and knows all? Particularly exactly when to cut into a bad situation and save her friend's ass. Quite unimaginable is the relief I felt when Chloe walked over with Clark in tow, propped one arm up on my shoulder, and said, "We were looking for you. Why'd you leave?"  
  
I grinned. "Didn't think you'd miss me much. You were otherwise occupied."  
  
I braced myself for the impact, but it didn't come.  
  
"Hey, Joe! Over here!"  
  
~Joe~  
  
I'd given up avoiding it and stalling, but I really didn't want to face Whitney yet. I could have pretended I didn't hear Chloe if only I had seen him standing there at first. But it was too late.  
  
"Hey--oh. Hi, Whitney."  
  
"Hey," he said flatly.  
  
"Uh, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
I headed out behind the building, Whitney right behind me.  
  
"What is this now?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. "I was kinda hoping you could tell me." I stepped closer to him cautiously. Too close?  
  
All was silent for a few more seconds, until I broke it by saying, "So, you're back with Lana now, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered absently. I thought I saw something more behind his eyes he wasn't saying, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
"You do want to be back with Lana now, right?"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"What, you don't know?"  
  
He shook his head slightly. "I love Lana, I do, but it's just not there anymore, you know?"  
  
"I know." Of course I knew. I went through the same thing with Rachel when I first found myself getting… over-excited in the locker room.  
  
"But, Whitney, what it comes down to is, what do you want?"  
  
No verbal answer to that, only the sudden lack of distance between us.  
  
~Pete~  
  
After Whitney took off with Joe, Chloe said, "So, seriously, why did you leave?"  
  
I caught Lana's eye and held her gaze while saying, "I had my reasons." She looked away quickly.  
  
Damn it, does nothing go unnoticed with Chloe?  
  
"Oh, right," she smirked. "Well, we should go now, because Clark and I have a lot of important things to do, don't we, Clark?"  
  
"Right," Clark grinned.  
  
I leaned over and whispered, "I'm glad you two find this so amusing."  
  
"Hey, little boy, we're doing you a favor," Chloe hissed. "Be grateful." Louder, she said, "Let's go, Clark," and grabbed his hand. I could just picture them laughing as they walked away.  
  
"I…should probably go."  
  
I was afraid she'd say that.  
  
"I guess. I--I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
She went to go find Whitney and I sat down on one of the benches lining the wall, trying to clear my head.  
  
~Lana~  
  
After Clark and Chloe left, I said goodbye to Pete and went to find Whitney so we could leave. When I did, I swear my heart stopped for a second.  
  
I turned and ran back the other way before they could see me.  
  
~Pete~  
  
Still trying to get a hold of myself, I saw Lana go running past, near tears. I caught up to her at the door.  
  
"Lana, what's wrong?"  
  
"Whitney…Joe…they…" she sobbed.  
  
"Hey, calm down. Now what happened?"  
  
"…Forget it. Can you just take me home, Pete?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Let's go." 


	4. Living Life On The Edge

~Parker Robinson~  
  
I can't believe they're moving us to Smallville. It looks so small and pathetic, especially after living in Metropolis my whole life. Leaving all my friends behind...  
  
Okay, one plus. I get to see my best friend again finally. And I didn't even get to tell her we're coming. Oh well, it will be fun to see the look on Chloe's face when I show up at her door.  
  
I just hope Caleb doesn't smother her. She never even knew what a huge crush he had on her. He never really got over her.  
  
~Caleb Robinson~  
  
Oh my God, we're moving to Smallville! I'm gonna see Chloe Sullivan again! What am I gonna do when I see her? Oh my God, what if she doesn't even remember me? Or worse, what if she's seeing somebody?  
  
Who cares? I've been waiting so long, I'm taking a chance. And I won't give up until I get her.  
  
God protect the guy who tries to keep me from Chloe.  
  
~Chloe~  
  
"So, what exactly was she freaking out about again?" I asked Pete for the tenth time. I wanted to keep him talking until I could find Clark, no matter how annoying listening to him pore over the details again and again might have been.  
  
"I don't know, she was too upset to say much," he replied. "She kept saying something about Whitney and Joe."  
  
I had a feeling I knew what about Whitney and Joe she meant, but I wasn't about to tell Pete that.  
  
He went on, "I hope she's alright. She was--"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks, holding up a hand to stop-and silence-Pete. Was that...no way. He would have called and told me. But I could have sworn it.  
  
I went up behind him and said, "Robinson, P.?"  
  
He turned around fast. "Sullivan, C.?"  
  
"You remembered," I said.  
  
"Like I'd forget you, Chloe?" he smiled.  
  
Pete cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Shut up, Pete. You can meet my best friend later. We have a lot to catch up on now." I turned back to Parker.  
  
He started, "Caleb is dying to see you. He's..."  
  
"Right here," Caleb said, walking up next to Parker. He smiled. He always had a great smile, almost as great as that one of Clark's that makes me weak in the knees and...I swear, the boy has some kind of super-powers. He always shows up as soon as somebody mentions him or I think about him, which is often.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," I said, grabbing his hand. "This is Parker Robinson, my best friend from Metropolis, and his brother Caleb. Parker, Caleb, this is Clark Kent."  
  
Pete cleared his throat again.  
  
"And the persistent one is Pete Ross," I added before proceeding to make gestures to Parker behind Clark's back when he stepped forward to shake their hands. He nodded, trying not to laugh. When Clark stepped back, he motioned to me to come closer, then leaned over and whispered, "See, you can do good for yourself without me. He's fine."  
  
"Yep, and the sweetest guy you'll ever meet too," I said.  
  
Parker turned to Clark and Pete. "Excuse me, boys," he drawled, "but I'm gonna steal Chloe away now since I haven't seen her in 5 years, okay? Okay," he said, not waiting for an answer.  
  
He gave Clark a slightly longer look than neccessary as we turned away.  
  
"Hands off. It's been 5 years waiting, I'm not giving him up now. At least not without a fight," I said.  
  
"5 years waiting? Then you haven't been together long," Caleb cut in.  
  
"Only about a week," I called over my shoulder before Parker dragged me away.  
  
"So, Clark is off-limits," he said. "What else have we got? What about him?"  
  
"Straight."  
  
"Damn. Then him?"  
  
"Questionable, but probably not a go."  
  
"Okay. Oh damn, now there's a hot boy," he said. I followed his gaze to see Joe walking by.  
  
"Oh, no. He is most definitely off-limits."  
  
"Straight?"  
  
"No, but very good chance of being taken," I said.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"By him," I answered, nodding towards Whitney, who was walking past us to catch up with Joe.  
  
"Oh," Parker said, wrinkling his nose. "You'd think hot boy would have better taste than that."  
  
"Finally, someone agrees with me," I laughed.  
  
"Well, he's not as hot as your boy Clark, anyway," he amended, taking another look.  
  
"Please, Park. None of them are as hot as my Clark. MY Clark, don't forget it."  
  
~Caleb~  
  
After Parker dragged Chloe away, I followed her friends and watched them closely.  
  
What did this Clark Kent have I didn't? Chloe's love, that's what. I saw the sparkle in her eyes  
  
when he came up to us.  
  
I'd have to change that somehow.  
  
~Clark~  
  
What a lonely week. I can understand Chloe wanting to spend time with her friends when she hasn't  
  
seen them in so long, but I hardly even got to talk to her.  
  
And Pete was occupied fretting over Lana, since she wasn't in school all week.  
  
Why was it I got such a bad feeling about those guys?  
  
~Chloe~  
  
I was at the Beanery with Park, and Caleb tagged along like always. We sat there for a long  
  
time.  
  
Or actually, Park sat, I leaned on him, and Caleb bounced around in his seat like the end was  
  
near. Almost like old times; coffee, Park, and...ok, so coffee never went away. But there was  
  
only one thing missing that would have made it perfect.  
  
He always showed up as soon as I started thinking about him, how freaky was that?  
  
"Clark, hey!"  
  
"Hey, Chloe. Thought I might find you here."  
  
"You were looking for me? That's so cute. Sit down."  
  
He sat down slowly. "I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more private?"  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"I don't know, like the loft or something."  
  
"Will you show me your telescope?"  
  
Clark blushed, Park laughed, and Ca-Cal-that other guy grinned real big. Clark gave me a weird  
  
look, then took my coffee from me and looked at it hard. Then he looked up at Park and said,  
  
"What's in this?"  
  
"Don't have a heart attack. It's just a little something to loosen her up a bit."  
  
Clark's eyes narrowed and he stared at Park real hard for a second, then stood up, grabbed my  
  
hand, and said, "Chloe, we're gonna go now."  
  
"But I'm not done with my coffee yet."  
  
"You can get more coffee at my house. Come on."  
  
Before I got up, Park leaned over and said, "Take a picture of his telescope for me."  
  
~~~  
  
Up in the loft, Clark said, "What's with you and Parker?"  
  
"Me and Park? You think...Clark, let me tell you something about Park. Oprah is his life-long  
  
advisor, Madonna is his idol, and he has better fashion sense than I do."  
  
Oh. OH!"  
  
"And he thinks you're the hottest thing this side of Metropolis," I blurted without thinking.  
  
"Oh, God. Just...forget I said that, okay?"  
  
"Tell him I'm taken," he smiled. THAT smile.  
  
"Trust me, I already did. Like I'd give you up without a fight?"  
  
He smiled again, and leaned over...  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Damn it! I didn't get to see him for a week, now go away!  
  
"Park, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Followed you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you're alright." He turned to Clark. "There really wasn't anything  
  
dangerous in the coffee, but I guess you weren't exactly raised to live life on the edge,  
  
were you?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"So, no hard feelings?" he said, offering his hand to shake.  
  
"Sure," Clark said, but I noticed Park wincing under his grip.  
  
Park looked around. "Oh, can I see your telescope?"  
  
I tried not to laugh as Park ran up and looked through the telescope. "You spy on people with  
  
this thing? Hey, it's the ugly guy!"  
  
Clark asked, "Who's 'the ugly guy'?"  
  
"Whitney."  
  
"Oh. Thought there might be a new development."  
  
"What, you thought Pete might be the ugly guy?"  
  
"Could've been. I don't know about his taste."  
  
"I'm in the room," Park said. "And if you're talking about your friend Pete I met about a week  
  
ago, he's actually kinda cute."  
  
"Who does he not think is cute?" Clark said.  
  
"Girls and Whitney," we said at the same time. 


	5. A Day With 3 Cute Guys

A/N: This part is really short. It's just a little filler until the next chapter is finished.  
  
~Chloe~  
  
When my phone rang at 5 in the morning on Sunday, there was only one person it would be.  
  
"Leave me alone, Park. I'm sleeping."  
  
"Well, get your ass up. I'm bored."  
  
"It's too early."  
  
"Quit arguing and I'll buy you a cup of coffee."  
  
"Hmm...let me think about it."  
  
"Fine, two. Damn extortionist."  
  
"Make it three and we've got a deal."  
  
"Damn, girl. What are you gonna do when I can't find a job and don't have money to waste on you?"  
  
"Clark has money."  
  
"Cute. Very cute. Now get your ass up and come down."  
  
"Park, you're sitting in my driveway, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
I rolled out of bed, hit the floor, then rose to my knees and crawled over to the window.  
  
Park waved up at me.  
  
I sat down on the floor, picked up the phone again, and said, "Are you stalking me?"  
  
"That I may be. Now come down already."  
  
"You're not in the mating stage, are you?"  
  
"What the hell have you been smoking, Chloe? Cuz' I want some."  
  
Oh yeah, he didn't know about that.  
  
"This one time, this guy was stalking La--nevermind."  
  
Lana had a new stalker every week.  
  
Why didn't anybody ever stalk me?  
  
Other than Sean, and he wasn't really stalking me, per se...shut up, Chloe.  
  
"Where are we going?" I said into the phone.  
  
"Wherever we want to."  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok," Park said once we had gotten into town and made a pit-stop at the Beanery so I didn't kill somebody. "What now?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
He glanced at his watch. "Almost 8."  
  
"Kent farm. Clark always gets up early."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey," Clark greeted us at the door.  
  
I gave him a quick kiss. He looked kind of embarrassed, and behind him, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Kent exchanging confused looks.  
  
"I take it your parents don't exactly know that we are us," I said softly.  
  
"They do now."  
  
Park didn't waste any time. "Come on, you guys, let's do something!"  
  
~~~  
  
By 6, we had spent 3 hours keeping watch in the loft for Pete over at Lana's, spent another 2 in the Torch office while I thoroughly accquainted Park with the Wall Of Weird, and went back to the Beanery twice, which left Park and I loaded on caffeine, and Park as hyper as could be. I had developed an immunity.  
  
For Park, hyper meant everything was funny. Kinda like normal Pete, who had joined our group by then.  
  
Park was hell-bent on going to a movie.  
  
"Please, Park," I begged. "You probably didn't do anything else in Metropolis for the past 5 years without me around. And we just went to a movie not even a week ago."  
  
"Ending in disaster," Pete added.  
  
"I don't care," Park said. "I wanna go."  
  
There's just no reasoning with Parker Robinson sometimes.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, so cuddling with Clark in a darkened room had its advantages. Except that Pete and Park were right next to us, giggling together at every single thing that happened in the movie.  
  
"So, why didn't you tell your parents?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted you to be with me when I did."  
  
"I can't decide whether that's sweet or not," I said. "But it probably was, considering everything you do is sweet."  
  
"I try." And he smiled. He really had to quit doing that. It was getting harder every time he smiled not to just jump him right there in front of everyone.  
  
I reached down and raised the armrest between us, then moved closer to him.  
  
"Question," he said. "How did you know about that?"  
  
I laughed. "Jealous, are we?"  
  
"Only if I have a reason to be."  
  
"You don't. I got stuck tagging along on Pete's date once."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The woman in front of us turned around and said, "Shh!"  
  
Pete and Park echoed her in unison. "Shh!" Then they started laughing again.  
  
"You wanna move?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He leaned over and said to Park and Pete, "We're gonna move up to the back, you guys."  
  
Pete laughed and said, "The very back? What are you going up there for?"  
  
Park looked confused. Pete leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Park said, "Oh. In Metropolis, we do that wherever we want, not just in the back row."  
  
They both started laughing again. Clark blushed as we stood up.  
  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed," I said, kissing his cheek quickly.  
  
Somewhere down in the front, a guy yelled, "Get a room!"  
  
Park stood up and yelled back. "Hey, I'll get a room if you share it with me!"  
  
The guy stood up. "What did you say?"  
  
Pete cracked up. "Whitney's gonna kill you, man!"  
  
"Nice one, Park," I said. "You asked the ugly guy to get a room with you." I turned back to Clark. "Let's go before they get us thrown out."  
  
"Too late for that," someone said behind us.  
  
We turned to face a red-faced security guard with a flashlight.  
  
Shouldn't have given him caffeine, shouldn't have given him caffeine...  
  
~~~  
  
We drove around for a long time after that, and it was almost 10 when Park dropped Clark and I off at his house with a bag of movies we'd rented.  
  
When we walked through the kitchen door, Mrs. Kent got up from the couch and said, "There you are! Out long enough, weren't you?"  
  
"Geez Mom, you sound like the father of a girl coming home from her first date at 2 in the morning."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I almost collapsed with laughter when Clark batted his eyelashes and said, "I'm so sorry, daddy, I didn't mean it. I promise I'll never do it again. So, can I borrow 50 bucks and your car next weekend?"  
  
"Clark! Don't talk to your mother that way," I said, only half-joking.  
  
"Wait, you're taking her side?"  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side," I answered. "You're just being mean and I don't like it."  
  
"So you're taking her side."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mrs. Kent laughed and hugged me. "Clark, have I ever told you how much I love this girl?" She turned to me. "Think your father might consider a trade?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
"Of course not, who'd give you up? Oh, by the way, Chloe, your father called. He said he's going to Metropolis on business for a few days. You're welcome to stay here while he's gone so you're not home alone."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Of course, dear. We'd love to have you, if you want to stay."  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna have some fun with Clark now since I've hardly used his POV at all so far. I quote Maveness-"Even good boys have hormones.")  
  
~Clark~  
  
Wow.  
  
Call me crazy, but Chloe in nothing but a loose-fitting T-shirt and boxers carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies was strangely appealing.  
  
It was stupid, I know, but it kind of came out as she walked in. "You flyin' solo tonight?"  
  
"Well," she said as she set the cookies on the table and sat down next to me, "I did spend the day with these three cute guys."  
  
"How did that go?"  
  
"One of them turned out to be gay, and one already has his heart set on another girl, but I was actually hitting it off pretty well with the last one. I even went home with him," she said.  
  
"Anything happen?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Was that an invitation?  
  
"I think he got you alone as fast as he could, then used his many charms to get you into his bed."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And he drugged your drink, so you woke up without a memory the next morning."  
  
She picked up her coffee cup and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up to follow her.  
  
"I'm pouring out my coffee," she answered, standing over the sink. "I'm not sure I trust you."  
  
"I don't need to drug you," I said. "I've got the Kent charm."  
  
"It works well for you," she said, setting the mug on the table.  
  
I smiled. "By the way, did you ever find out what Parker gave you the other day?"  
  
"No. I'll have to ask him about that."  
  
I looked at her hard, focusing. Almost against my will, my X-ray vision kicked in. My eyes drifted downward...  
  
Interesting...  
  
"Would you quit with the patented Kent stare? You creep me out when you do that."  
  
She just had to shake me out of it, didn't she? I was enjoying the...view.  
  
"So tell me more about this guy you met," I said, stepping closer to her.  
  
"You probably wouldn't like him much," she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Jealousy. I'm absolutely nuts about him."  
  
Then all at once, there were soft, warm lips on mine. For a second, I completely lost control. I put my hands on her hips and walked her into the living room and over to her couch.  
  
Chloe took over at that point. I let her, shifting so I was lying on my back on the couch. She straddled over me, balancing just below my waist. Apparently my body was quite pleased with our physical situation.  
  
I must not have been the only one. Chloe rocked her hips forward into me, and since my hormones had now officially gone into overdrive, it was all I could do not to take her right then and there.  
  
(A/N: I didn't have as much fun with Clark as I intended. I was dying to focus on some plotless fun for a while, but I just can't do it! Sorry Vince!)  
  
~Caleb~  
  
No. This isn't happening.  
  
That should be me in there with her. Not him.  
  
Clark Kent.  
  
I think I may be starting to really hate him.  
  
~Parker~  
  
Caleb disappearing so late at night couldn't have been good with Chloe so close.  
  
It's one thing for him to like the girl a lot, but this is getting out of hand.  
  
He must have followed us from town to know where the Kent farm even is.  
  
In any case, he had no business being there.  
  
I found him in front of the old farmhouse, peering through a window.  
  
"Caleb, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He didn't say anything. I followed his gaze to see Chloe and Clark on the couch, all over each other and looking very content.  
  
"Oh my God, Caleb! Why do you insist on torturing yourself like this?"  
  
It was hard for me not to watch myself. They certainly were a passionate couple...  
  
I even snapped a couple pictures before I dragged Caleb away.  
  
I really need to get a life. And a man, if there are any eligible gay guys other than me in this sad little town.  
  
(A/N: Maybe just a little more plotless fun with Chloe before we continue.)  
  
~Chloe~  
  
I love Clark Kent.  
  
He is the greatest man to ever walk this earth.  
  
This is what was running through my head as we settled down on the couch.  
  
Almost instantly, I felt a bulge rising through his jeans. I got sort of a twisted sense of pride that I was having such an effect on him. I rocked forward slightly.  
  
He sat up as much as was possible with me on top of him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, then proceeded to plant kisses up his throat, around to the side of his face, then back to his mouth.  
  
I didn't really know what I was doing, didn't register it, only felt his lips against mine and his arms around me and my fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Then his shirt was on the floor and I was leaving a trail down his bare chest with my lips.  
  
Everything went so fast. I lost control. All I knew was that I wanted him badly.  
  
He finally stopped me when I started to unbutton his jeans.  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"Clark..I...I got carried away."  
  
"...Maybe we should slow down a little."  
  
"Yeah. I'm here for two more nights anyway, three if I know my dad, which I do."  
  
Why did I say that?  
  
Smooth move, Chloe. Mention your father, that'll make him want you.  
  
"So, what are we doing now?" he asked.  
  
"Might as well watch a movie. I mean, we didn't rent movies so we could make out on the couch all night, right?" I laughed a little when I said it, only because it sounded so stupid.  
  
"We didn't?"  
  
"You think you're real cute, don't you, Kent?"  
  
"Generally," he said, and smiled again.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're right," I said, kissing him lightly, then trying to disentangle myself from him and ending up on the floor. Clark was badly stifling a laugh.  
  
"It's not funny! Help me up."  
  
He reached down and pulled me to my feet.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Why should I thank you when you were laughing at me?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not. You're just saying that so I don't hurt you."  
  
"That's part of it," he laughed. "But I really didn't mean to laugh at you."  
  
"Sure you did. But I forgive you anyway. Now, are you gonna pick a movie or not, farmboy?"  
  
~Clark~  
  
I can't help wondering what Parker's motives are. There's just something about him that gets to me.  
  
The possibility of him being after Chloe has obviously been ruled out. He's made it clear he's not interested in anything remotely resembling a female.  
  
He seems to be everywhere sometimes. Like maybe he's following Chloe around for some reason.  
  
And there was some kind of drug in Chloe's coffee at The Beanery the other day, I know it.  
  
I was starting to think maybe I was being paranoid...until this morning.  
  
Pete, Chloe, and I were walking to the bus like always. Pete had gone back into Lana mode and wouldn't stop talking about her. Chloe and I were ignoring him as much as we could and joking about what happened at my house last night after Parker dropped us off.  
  
Just as we got to the bus, Parker pulled up and offered us a ride.  
  
Pete jumped in the car right away, but Chloe gave me this "get him away from me" look.  
  
Then when we declined, saying we wanted some time alone as an excuse, Parker said something to the effect of, "Didn't you get enough time last night?"  
  
Then he took out these pictures. Pete took them from him and busted out laughing. I couldn't see them from the angle I was standing at, but from the look on Chloe's face, I knew right away what they were of.  
  
So now the guy's sneaking around outside my house in the middle of the night, snapping pictures wherever he pleases?  
  
This is really starting to bother me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Want some teasers for the next chapter? No? Well, I'm giving them to you anyway.  
  
war  
  
cheap motel rooms  
  
illegal acts 


End file.
